trans world run aways
by heaven-can-wait-for-you
Summary: i am still going to work on it on here but i will move this to my fiction press acount.
1. Chapter 1

1

**i swear this isn't mine. it belongs to my friend Luke Herbert. he wrote all of it i just typed it up. oh yeah and it doesn't relate to what ever i decide to put it under at all**

* * *

**Prologue: Friendship is a sheltering tree. (Samuel Taylor Coleridge)**

**Chapter 1 J.D**

I woke to the sound of pebbles hitting my window. The clock said 12:03am. Sleepily I tumble to my window tripping over random items in the near-blackness. The only source of light was the moonlight drifting through my window.

I opened my window and a pebble the size of a marble hit my forehead with enough force to leave a bruise. The bruise would remain for the rest of the months that lead up to here. I'm pretty sure you can still see it.

As you must know by now it was Matt and Rick. I realized that they weren't kidding when they said they were going to Japan. They even had a city bus! Rick was impatiently honking the horn. I quickly tripped, stumbled and felt my way to the closet where I had hidden my bulging, dirty, torn backpack filled with the items I had packed in a hurry.

I slowly opened my door, so it wouldn't make a sound. I walked slowly past my mother's open door, a turtle could beat me. I skipped every other stair so it wouldn't wake my light sleeping mother. Once down I stole my phone and charger and swept out the front door.

As soon as I steeped on the bus Rick punched down the gas pedal and we zoomed away. About 5 minutes later we pulled up in front of Kodak's house. Before he came out Matt was asking me what I could do. He explained that rick was the best grand auto thief Sioux Falls had and he was a top-notch gun man. Basically, all I could say was wow. So I told them I speak Japanese.

A few minutes later Kodak burst through the door and was yelling "DRIVE!" or something. By the then I was struggling to keep the black hold of sleep at bay. Of course it didn't work

The dream was bright and vivid. A ? snowstorm blew through; it was only to be stopped dead in its tracks by a bright ray of sun light. The sun was a great difference compared to the real world where the sun was shining but not real hot.

Next came a hot, damp jungle trek across South America. A python tore into one of our food packs and ate everything in sight. its green scales were dripping with water the water from where it came

Then it turned into a nightmare. Kodak took a step to the wet python. In the blink of an eye it struck eye it struck. It sank its fangs into his torso and wrapped around him. You could see the muscles in the snake crushing his rib cage and stabbing him with its fangs.

Before I, or anyone else for that matter, could do anything he slithered away from Kodak's dead body and was on me. I was screaming so hard my vocal cords were beginning to hurt like someone lit them on fire. A fire so hot it could rival those that Satan has in his home.

It was a dreadful nightmare and I'm sorry to say it only got worse. We were on a deserted island that had no food, shelter or water. And to make it worse a hurricane was coming.

The winds were whipping past us with a force on earth could master. So it wasn't an earthly hurricane. It was a man-made hurricane. The lighting was cutting jagged streaks of light through the sky. The rain was pelting, the ocean waves splashed with a wild frenzy. The waves were white-capped and wild.

In a matter of minutes the waves would reach us and send us hurtling to the dark abyss at the bottom of the ocean, and Davey Jone's locker. Wow that was just random. And the next thing I knew we were flailing around in the dark water.

I woke to the sound of multiple voices. And someone new was driving the bus. A very reckless driver at that. I saw Matt, Rick and Kodak. Ty, Dave and drew. Allie, S.P. and B.A. Camera, Brad and Bubbles. The reckless driver was named Bubbles.

The only one missing was Lucas. we pulled up in front of his house twenty minutes later. The darkened, white house was staring at the bus. The empty Skeletons were waving gently in the small cold wind that was blowing through the city.

i learned later the talents of everyone on the bus. we had to make a quick stop at Hy-vee. mainly because Lucas backpack burst open and spilled every medical item we had. the gauze, and alchol band-aids and tape, lotion, and syringe, sun-block and scalpel's, disinfectant and, water purifiers, tongue depressors and a stetha-scope fell to the ground with a might clatter. he quickly ran inside to grab a new backpack and a credit card and it's pin number. as he was running out he tripped over a branch that he didn't see in the partial moonlight and partial sunlight. then he fell face-forward onto the dry dead leaves.

* * *

**i am splitting every chapter in to two sub-chapter or else this would be really super long. i can't wait for the next part i will do that in *checks watch she doesn't have* tommorow oh yeah and if you want to know who the characters are in real life pm me and i will do the best i can to tell you**


	2. Chapter 2

Half the bus was laughing so hard they were crying. Through tear streaked faces someone called out to him and asked if he was okay


End file.
